1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for collision avoidance among vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Rain, fog, smoke, and other elements cause visibility problems for drivers on roadways every day. These elements cause visibility to be reduced and the likelihood of a pileup to increase. Also, even without these conditions, a driver's judgment can be impaired by various factors, such as alcohol, medication, conversation, and the like. This impairment causes numerous traffic accidents. Many times these accidents result in serious injury and/or death.